Switched Universes? or just Switched Families?
by lolkittty
Summary: I was thinking (wow that must've been hard, hahaha) and well, what if Lucy was raised by Igneel, and Nastu, Layla and Jude? Natsu would be a celestial mage, imagine him with Taurus and Lucy would've been a Fire Dragon Slayer, imagine her fighting with Gray Lol Hope you enjoy X3
1. Episode 1

**Okay, so I was thinking. Yeah I know, it's not something I do often, right? What if Lucy and Natsu switched places? I mean think about:**

**Lucy, a fire dragon slayer.**

**And Natsu a celestial mage. (weird because we've only met like one guy celestial mage in the whole thing but he went into a golden coma) But seriously, imagine Natsu having Taurus! X3**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail. Those rights go to Hiro Mashima! :3**

**PS: leave a comment if you don't want this to be a one shot.**

**Lucy Dragneel's POV:**

**Flashback:**

**Andy (Guy Lisanna) was running up to me holding a big egg. My eyes immediately got bigger with happiness. When he saw my happiness he smiled even bigger. "Lushee Lushee look I found an egg!"**

"**Ooohh! Maybe it's a dragon egg like Igneel!"**

**That was the beginning of my first crush. But now Andy's gone and I have to move on with life…**

**End of Flashback**

"Lushee! We've made it to Hargeon! Come on get up already!" Happy yelled in my ear as I was slumped on the floor.

"Umm, ma'm? Are you all right?" the train attendee asked me in confusion.

"She's fine! This always happens when she travels." Happy waved the train attendee off.

"That's it! I'm never riding a stupid train again," I got ready to barf.

"Happy got off the train and started mumbling about finding Salamander in the center of town," Then the train left for a second time and I ended up going around in a circle.

Natsu Heartfilia POV:

"Wait? You mean to tell me that there is only one magic shop in this whole TOWN!" I asked the store lady.

"'Fraid so, the people around here are more fishing folk than magic folk. Most of the people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards passing through" The store lady said in a polite tone.

"Aww man I came out all this way for nothing." I let out an exasperated sigh, sad that this town had nothing usefull.

"Now, now don't say that young man. I have all the latest goods, let me show you a few. This action figure magic is popular. You spin the dial here and she breathes fire, just like the real Lucy Dragneel. All the boys your age really seem to like it!" He said as if Lucy was the coolest person in the world. Even though she was. The old man continued talking, "It breathes fire whenever you want it to. You can use it to light up a birthday cake."

"I already have one of those," I sighed, I was really looking for celestial spirit keys, maybe the old woman had some, "What I really want are some powerful gate keys," The old woman wasn't listening. She was just twirling around like a maniac breathing fire everywhere.

"Gate keys huh, wouldn't expect a young handsome man like you to want those. It's a pretty rare request," she pulled out a silver key in a box."

"Oh wow an actual little doggie!

"Yes but that one's not very powerful you know?"

I know but I've been looking for one of these everywhere. SO how much does it cost?"

"20,000 jewel!" The old woman said with a smile

My hopes dropped, "I'm sorry, how much was that again.

"I said twenty thousand jewel young man."

I sweat dropped, ok, time to resort to my last option, "Ok, I didn't want to do this, but here goes nothing, Are you sure? How much is it really worth, you could" *Insert Natsu smolder here*, "cut me a deal." (A/N yes I did just mention Tangled.)

5 Minutes Later

"I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel. Stubborn old woman must be blind!" I raged. "That trick always works with the ladies, so much for using my manliness."

Oohs and ahhhs in the back round

"She's so pretty!" says man 1.

"I wouldn't mind visiting her once in a while, if ya know what I mean." Says man 2

"Can I have your number?" says man 3.

"I love you salamander!" says man 2

"Salamander? Wow, I wonder what she's doing in such a magic deprived place? I should probably check it out! Because it's the wizard who uses fire magic. Fire magic is cool, and Lucy is supposed to be hot."

**Lucy Dragneel's POV:**

*walking around sulkingly*"Aww man! I wound up riding the train twice." The female fire mage complained.

"You've got to get over your motion sickness!" Happy suggested.

"Aww I'm so hungry I could eat my hand!" Now this may seem like an odd request coming from a girl but Happy was used to it. (**A/N Happy is still a boy… I think) **

"Well it's too bad we don't have any money for food!" the blue cat said cheerfully.

"Hey Happy?" a nod from happy, "this salamander we're looking for has got to be Igneel, right?" The blonde had confusion on her face.

"Aye sir! It has to be because the only fire dragon I know of IS Igneel!"

"That's true Happy, very true." The blonde pondered this for a moment.

Oohs and ahhhs in the back round

"She's so pretty!" says man 1.

"I wouldn't mind visiting her once in a while, if ya know what I mean." Says man 2

"Can I have your number?" says man 3.

"I love you salamander!" says man 2

Happy and Natsu at the same time, "SALAMANDER? Ha speak of the devil!" The blonde was quite tomboyish, "We're in luck today Happy!"

"AYE SIR," the little cat screamed as he jumped in the air.

A girl did a dream pose and blew a kiss to the guys surrounding her, more oohs and ahhs coming from the ecstatic men.

**Natsu Heartfilia's POV: (A/N this is going to be harder than I thought! I've spent 30 minutes working on this but I'm only 5 minutes into the episode! :o SOMEBODY HELP ME!)**

_Natsu's Mind:_

_Why is my heart beating so fast! Could it be love at first sight? Have I finally met the girl of my dreams? What's gotten into me all of a sudden?_

"You men are all so handsome, how should I choose!" 'Salamander' whispered seductively to the clingy men.

_Wow! She looked at me, what do I do? How do I look? Oh god I'm sounding like a girl!_

_*heart throbs* Is it because she's a famous, and not to mention hot, wizard? Is that why my heart's throbbing? Could it be am I in love? Is she 'the one'?_

Suddenly a blonde girl but in shouting "Igneel! Igneel! IT'S MEEEE!" she sqealed like a fangirl.

'Salamander' looked surprised at this weird encounter.

_I saw the truth, 'Salamander' was using charm magic…_

"Who the heck are you?" the blonde mage asked with a mopy face

'Salamander' went back in shock, "WHO AM I?" she asked if it were the worst thing to not know who she was. She regained her stature and majestically said, "I am 'Salamander', surly you've heard of me before," she said with a cute pose that gave all the men nosebleeds.

The blonde walked away in disappointment and 'Salamander was shocked that the blonde had no interest in her, "Hey! Wait a minute! Are you just going to leave?" 'Salamander asked.

Suddenly the men started attacking the woman walking away, "Now, now that's enough sweeties! Let the poor girl go, I'm sure she didn't mean anything." 'Salamander said with such arrogance in his voice. I just walked away and he didn't even notice. _Harumph! _"Here's my autograph kid," she handed it to the girl who was looking at her with frustration, "Now you can brag to all your friends!" she said as if it were the sweetest thing she could do.

"No thanks, I don't want it," the blonde replied clearly NOT interested. The men grew furuious and started attacking her again.

**Lucy Dragneel's POV:**

"Guess it wasn't him after all," Happy said as if Lucy getting beat up by random men was normal.

"Definatly not him," I squeezed out using my last breath.

"Well I'm afraid I must be going sweeties, I have business to attend to."

"You're leaving already!" all the men shouted at once, hindering my sensitive dragon ears.

"Time for the red carpet!" The fake Igneel said nonchalantly, she snapped and a carpet of purple fire rolled out in front of her and she walked away, but not before saying, "I'm having a party tonight on my yacht! And you're all invited!" Then he took off.

"Who the heck was she?" Lucy pondered.

"I don't know but even though she was pretty she was kind of scary. Thanks for your help!"

The guy waved at me sweetly, he was kind of acting like a girl so I blurted a question, "Are you gay?" **(This part isn't actually in the show but I had to add it)**

The dude's face turn bright red and he shouted, "NO! NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! (**A/N I don't have anything against homosexuality, I just had to clarify.) **

**Jessie-San: Sorry I'm just kinda tired right now!**

**LuLu-Chan: Why did you write this!? **

**Jessie-San: Sorry I was bored! **

**LuLu-Chan: Okay you get one warning, if this gets zero reviews, never look at it again!**

**Jessie San: Okay LuLu-Chan, Well BYE people reading my story!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY ON MY OTHER STORIES! :3**


	2. Authors Note

**Ok, listen up people, I the comments you've been giving me...**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!**

**SO first, let me say thank you. **

**The reason I have not been updating is because my mom (I know right, blame the mother) dropped my computer!**

**I just bought the computer I am using right now and it is really glitchy!**

**So let me just say, PLEASE DON"T HATE ME! I have never gotten so many likes on one of my stories. **

**SO I will continue. I will also be posting it on Wattpad**

**DANG IT! I HATE THIS DANG COMPUTER! I hope Santa comes early this year...**

**GOODBYE! I shall go work on it NOW. Like RIGHT NOW!**

**Thank you "BleachFan2014", "Naluforever632", "lalapie203", YessChristopher, "Kin-iro-No-Yami", "bantam123", "Cardi", "Miss-Lucy-Raye", "Tez15 from DA", "JordanFloogle123" (I loved your comment), "TheMindlessMusician", "NaLufanforever1"**

**-lolkittty**


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm Natsu, it's nice to meet you," After saying that, Natsu almost cringed at what he saw. The two had already started eating, they weren't messy while eating but they weren't exactly neat either.

He'd agreed to treat them to lunch and honestly he didn't mind, but watching them eat was a bit- unappetizing. Lucy gobbled up her food and chugged the drinks. She paid attention to where the food went but didn't really care as long as the majority of it went into her mouth. Happy was even worse.

The blonde girl took a quick break and looked Natsu in the eye very seriously, "Thank you very much for the food." She then broke eye contact and went back to eating.

Food wasn't exactly 'flying everywhere' but people were starting to stare at the beautiful girl stuffing food down her throat. Some landed on the table and some went down the girl's shirt, she didn't care either way.

Natsu sweat dropped thinking about the 1,000 jewel he had saved. It all went into this girl's stomach. "So that girl was using a pretty powerful charm spell, it tricked everyone into loving her, even me. It must've been hard to get as it was banned in stores 10 years ago. She must really have wanted the attention if she was willing to go that far." I squinted my eyes in disgust at the last part, "I really have to thank you guys, otherwise I would've been kept under the spell!" I opened up with a grin towards the girl and the cat, both were struggling with some kind of fish.

The both conquered the fish and paused, "You're very welcome, I am now aware of how greatly I affected your life."

Natsu inwardly thought, 'modest much?' but came out and admitted to being a wizard, they silently acknowledged that. The girl she had just met was picking apart and eating apricots, "I haven't joined a guild yet, but I will soon. Guilds are organizations where wizards can share and earn money through jobs, since I haven't joined a guild you could say I'm not a _real_ wizard, " I said with a bit of embarrassment, "But there are so many guilds I'm sure I'll be able to find one where I belong even if I can't get into a popular one," I rested my head on my palm and stared out the window. Lucy just kept adding to the stack of plates on her side. "But still, I want to join the best one! It's probably going to be really hard though, it's filled with so many amazing wizards!" I shook my head at the despair, "I'm definitely going to join!" I sighed while girl and the cat just exchanged looks. "Ah, I just can't stop talking about it, sorry, so sorry, I'm just really excited because I'll be able to take all kinds of jobs!"

"That's cool I guess," the blonde looked up from her bowl.

The cat sitting next to the fish just added, "You talk a lot."

Then I realized I forgot about their goal, "You guys wanted to find someone, right?"

"Yeah! We're looking for Igneel!" Happy said, well, happily.

"We heard that a Salamander was coming to town so we came to see him, but it was just that random girl." The girl said sadly, her mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah, he didn't look anything like a Salamander." Happy added as Lucy shoved the whole rest of the pizza in her mouth. She brushed off the crumbs on her scarf.

"I know right, I bet he can't even breath fire like a real dragon, like Igneel," Lucy pouted..

"I'm not understanding, is this person you are searching for, dragon like?" he asked.

"No no no, the thing is, Igneel _ is_ a dragon." Lucy said with a blank look on her face.

An image of a terrifying fire breathing beast came into my mind, "Huh?"

"AYE! He's an actual dragon!" Happy said as if advertising for a commercial.

That's when I almost freaked, "What are you talking about!" Dragons are real? They're so rare I thought they were myth! Then I realized something else, the pair of them, they're idiots, "Why would a fire dragon be in the middle of town?" I slammed my palms down on the table, I was standing up. They looked about to counter that but nothing came out of their mouths, "You just now realized that?" I almost yelled in disbelief. I calmed down and left the booth, "Well I have to leave now, enjoy your food," I waved at them and the waitress was saying her goodbyes until her eyes widened at a sight behind me, I almost didn't want to see it.

Both of them were on the ground bowing, "Thank you for the food!" they said in unison.

"Cut it out, people are staring!" I yelled loudly, "It's alright, we're even, you helped me so I helped you," I put my arms up as if to surrender.

The girl turned to the cat as if having a secret meeting between them although I could obviously hear the two, "Should it even count? We weren't trying to help her," the girl said.

"Yeah I feel like we owe her," the cat added.

Then the girl got an idea, if the Salamander guy giving out his autograph made people happy, the blonde took a napkin and a pen and offered her own autograph in which it poorly said, "Lucy Dragneel." Natsu didn't pay any attention to it.

He breathed in, "I don't want it!" he yelled at the idiots.

Natsu POV

I sat on a bench reading the magazine, Sorcerer Weekly, "Wow, they did it again, Fairy Tail is always causing trouble," I said to myself. "What? They completed the mission but destroyed 7 homes? Sheesh. Ooh, Jane is the model again, every girl I know would practically give up their lives just to meet him. Then again I don't know many girls. He's part of Fairy Tail, I wish I knew how to get in contact with them. It seems so confusing! But that's not going to stop me from joining ,even if they destroy everything, they're still the best!"

"Ah, so you wish to join Fairy Tail," a girl said in a knowing voice, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I recognized her immediately as she crawled out of the bushes with one hand on her chin making a smug look. Her purple hair smoothed to one side and the tattoo on her forehead was ever present. I don't get why guys find her attractive. "Salamander!" I was put on high alert.

"I wanted to personally invite you to my yacht party tonight," she said in a smooth voice.

Now knowing better I pointed my finger at him, "Your charm spell won't be working on me today! The weakness of your ring is being aware of its power!"

"I knew it the moment I saw you, you must be a wizard! It is no matter, please attend my party while the offer still stands," she said this as if it were the greatest honor in the world.

"Why should I? You're just some creep." I crossed my arms and turned away

He was obviously offended by the creep remark and it was as if the insult stuck out of him like a sign, "Why would you be so mean and say things like that?"

"Because it is true, your spell, only a creep would go that far to be popular." I turned around to face him.

She pouted, "I don't see why you're mad, it's just a game, who doesn't want to feel like a celebrity at their own party?"

I turned around, I had given up on him, "This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots," I shrugged and was about to walk away when.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, do you not?" the so called Salamander asked me. I almost broke I was so surprised I gasped and she grinned, taking that as a yes she continued, "Then you must've heard of 'Salamander' from Fairy Tail?

I was dumb struck, "Of course I have! But are you really telling me you are she?" I accusingly pointed my finger at the woman, she just nodded with her hand at her chin trying to look cool.

"I guess if you wanted to join I could try to convince the Master," I couldn't believe my eyes when she said that. Salamander was going to put in a good word for me?!

I immediately took the bribe, "I would love to come to your party!"

The girl sweatdropped as I fawned over her, "That was easier than I thought."

My eyes practically glittered, "So- you think you can get me into Fairy Tail?"

"I don't know why I shouldn't, just- don't mention the charm spell," he convinced me.

I pretended to zip my mouth shut, "I won't say anything!" I promised.

"That's great, remember to show up at the party!" she waved and took off into the sky on a trail of purple fire.

So many things happened on that boat, so many lives were put in danger. So how did we end up running away from the army laughing, our hands interlocked? **(AN: I'm so lazy!)**


End file.
